


Every Cloud's Silver Lining

by Rikachu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eren is not cutesy just cause hes an omega, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, Smut, a bit of attempted non-con, i'll put more tags as the story goes, levi is an emotionaly awkward dork, not from levi tho, the smut oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikachu/pseuds/Rikachu
Summary: “They’re all stupid!” – he shouted, “They said I couldn’t play with them cause I was an omega!” –cheeks growing red from anger, “That I should go play with dolls with the other omegas…and the ones I know are all girls!”-An Omegaverse au where Levi and Eren stubbornly fall in love with each others faults and perfections in a world where selfish desire dominates promises of love and honesty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ive done in years, and my first ever for ereri orz  
> I wanted to try this au for a while now, expect i wanted to twink the concept a bit and make it more toward real life and how it would affect peoples relationships and lives in general.  
> While instincts will play an important role in the story i decided to tone it down so that the characters would be less "animalistic" and more human when their emotional state conflicts with their condition their bound to.  
> Im still not sure how many chapters this story will have as i havent decided on the pacing yet, but i want it to feel natural (as it can get in a abo)
> 
> just a heads up also: theres a bit on attempted non-con (not from levi) in this chapter and it'll be the first and last to have this TW as i only wrote it for the importance of starting the plot
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy~~

“You got into a fight again?! Look at you, you’re a mess!” – The youthful looking woman knelt down and rubbed her thumbs over her child’s cheeks that were smudged with dirt and small scratches scattered over his face. The boy had just returned home from the playground after what seemed to be another one of his fights he had with the neighborhood kids. He stared at his worn out shoes while she checked him for any other possible wounds.

“Why didn’t you listen to me before? You were supposed to make friends.” – She voiced her disapproval as she grabbed him by the shoulders when he continued staring at his shoes with a scowl, he could tell by the tone in her voice that she had that same face from last time; a mix of concern and disappointment.

“They’re all stupid!” – he shouted, “They said I couldn’t play with them cause I was an omega!” –cheeks growing red from anger, “That I should go play with dolls with the other omegas…and the ones I know are all girls!”

The concerned mother stared at her son as droplets of water started surfacing inside the corners of his bright green eyes; hands closed into shaking fists. “Oh honey…come here.” – She drew him into a warm embrace, “you’re perfect the way you are and don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise”. She smelled like flowers. The heat emitting from her hug helped him control his tears, his fist unclenching reassuring him that she was right – “Listen to me, okay? Sometimes people say mean things to make us feel sad, but you can’t go picking fights with them because of that alone, you’ll only get yourself hurt! Do you understand?”. His lack of confirmation caused her to release him from her arms and she cupped her hands around his face, fixing her eyes with his while being careful to avoid the small wounds, “Eren, look at me.” – her voice stern. Stubbornly, the boy meets his gaze with hers and finally agrees– “…Yes, ma’am.”

She rewarded him with another one of her soft smiles and places a kiss on his forehead before standing up to take his hand, “Come on, let’s go get you some band aids.” that warm smile of hers always managed to bring him at ease, he thought.

\-----

 

 

“You’re daydreaming again.” – A voice startled the brunette out of his thoughts while he’d been staring out the window from his desk. Eren turned to his blond friend and saw him smiling while hugging in one arm what looked like a history book they’d been assigned to study. He hadn’t noticed that their teacher had already left class.

“Hey, Armin. What’s up?” – He returned a same smile back.

“Well,” He pointed his thumb backwards over his shoulder, “Just wanted to give a heads up, everyone’s gonna hang out at the Mania after school.”

Eren tilted his head to the side and saw their classmates gathered together around their desks in casual chatter, “The _arcade_?” The week had hardly started and exams were a week away, it just seemed really impractical.

“It was Jean’s idea”— the blond shrugged.

No surprise there. The guy was suddenly a lot more invested in hanging out in groups than usual this year and Eren could probably guess why. “Mikasa’s going, right?”— he arched an eyebrow and leaned an elbow onto the desk while cupping his chin with one hand.

“Why else would he want to hang out with us on a Tuesday?” – Armin chuckled. Both were aware of Jean’s big fat crush he’d been nurturing on the poor girl since they’d met as freshmen and never really grew the balls to ask her out, but now that everybody’s in their last year Jeans been taking all the chances he could get.

“Count me in, you know how much I love to watch him make an idiot out of himself for the hundredth time” – Eren smirked but his face then quickly faltered; he recalled something important. “Sorry Armin,” – he gave an apologetic look, “I just remembered I’m Skyping with my parents today”.

“They haven’t said when they’re coming back yet?” – A raven haired girl added into the conversation, her fingers twisted around the red scarf secured around her neck.

Both classmates nod at her. “Not yet, dad keeps saying maybe before graduation but I’m not keeping my hopes up”— Eren concluded casually.

 

He’d like to think he was good at hiding his displeasure pretty well by now.

Both his parents were physicians and had either volunteered or been transferred overseas multiple times throughout the years to overpopulated countries that either didn’t have enough funding and even fewer professionals in the field willing to aid the less fortunate. He always felt pride in his parents for their humanitarian efforts, but at times would be left feeling stupidly lonesome when he missed their presence. He’d been living on his own in his family’s apartment longer than he was comfortable with admitting and wanted to kick himself when those moments of yearning for his mom’s home cooked meals or dad’s display of approval creeped into his conscience. Sometimes he even felt left out of their lives and yet he couldn’t quite seem to muster up the courage to bother them with his own problems or feelings knowing that they were on the other side of the world saving so many lives while he was an only spoiled child, with an education and a warm bed to sleep in. And their schedule was probably hectic as it is, right? They’d visit a few times a year and on holidays every chance they got, but mostly they had to comprise with just a webcam with crappy signal to see each other every now and then. He didn’t feel like it was his right to complain.

The girl could only frown – “You could always stay at my place, my parents adore you and I’m sure you—, “ she was cut short by Eren — “We’ve been through this”

“But—”

He let out a small groan, “you know I’d only feel awkward about barging into your home like that, and I told you already I’m fine, plus,” he reassured her with a grin, “living alone has its perks; no parents to boss you around and I can eat whatever I want, you know”. That didn’t seem to comfort her in the slightest, she didn’t appear convinced with his statement but decided to give up drawing out the suggestion any further and simply sighed.

 

So she just gave a weak smile instead – “Tell your parents I said “Hi””

 

“Noted.”

 

“So, Mikasa!” – Armin placed his hand on her shoulder, “Annie mentioned something about a new fighting game at the arcade, I’m gonna take a wild guess that she wants a re-match after losing last time” – he giggled.

“She almost smashed a hole into the game screen, though.” Eren interjected, “If it weren’t for Reiner sacrificing himself we probably would’ve been banned from ever coming back”.

Annie didn’t take to losing very well and Reiner had been the unfortunate soul to figure that out when trying to calm her down in an attempt to prevent her from taking out her rage on the fighting game after she’d lost to Mikasa, and only receiving a blow to the stomach as a result. The girl was petite but she also happened to be an alpha, which meant having an over generous strength for someone her stature.

The three grimace simultaneously when replaying the scene in their heads.

That was one of the advantages of being an alpha, not needing to put in as much effort at the gym to carry a punch that could bring a big guy like Reiner to his knees.

Not that Eren was complaining, he sure wasn’t weak despite being born an omega nor effeminate for that matter, at least in societies prejudice standards, there was an assumption that omegas were deemed as fragile and needed to be cared for like some damsel in distress. Which was stupid considering he lived alone and could take care of himself just fine. Hell, even Connie’s mom still made his lunch for school and he was a beta in senior year!

He wasn’t any different from any of the other guys in his school.

 

With the exception of having a uterus…and heats; he cringed at the thought. 

 

“It won’t be as much fun without Eren there, though.” – the girl pouted.

“He’ll go next time, right Eren?” – the blond boy patted her on the shoulder.

“Yeah, give Annie a good run for her money. I’m sure Jean will protect you if she goes rampant again” – Eren teased her knowing how much Jean’s unconventional attempts at wooing bugged her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance – “I can take care of myself”

Obviously, Eren thought to himself.

She was an alpha too.

\----------

 

The school bell had rung throughout the entire building echoing that it was the end of last period. Students started packing their books and stationary materials into their bags before rushing out the doors in a disorganized fashion.

 

Eren’s classmates were grouped together in front of the school before heading out their way to the Mania Arcade.

Sasha was sharing her snacks with Connie and Christa, Armin and Mikasa were engaging conversation while Reiner, Bert, Annie and Ymir were probably already waging their bets on the two girls again.

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” – Jean checks with Eren for the last time.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to take a rain check on this one”.

The brunette closes their distance, nudging his shoulder with Jean’s – “Try not to be such an embarrassing idiot this time”

“Bite me”- The taller shoved him off with little effort.

Unfazed, the teen began walking towards to his usual route with his back facing the other, he waved one hand lazily – “Oh I almost forgot! I heard betas need to be pretty smart if they wanna charm an alpha, though that might be impossible for those with a horse face” – he grinned smugly at Jean just before he started to quicken his feet.

“What? Wait— come back here!”

The beta might have gone after him if it weren’t for his next group hang-out pending. He was left there irritated before drawing back towards his friends.

\----------

 

Right after distancing himself from his friends he took the usual path to his bus stop. It was around a twenty-minute walk to the stop by foot and he’d been doing it for who knows how long already to the point that the distance was barely noticeable anymore. Although today felt hotter than most days around this time of year, just yesterday he’d been wearing a heavy sweater to school. Wasn’t it supposed to be Autumn? He rolled the sleeves of his cotton shirt hoping to find some relief from the growing heat the weather put upon him.

It’s been a week since he last Skyped with his parents and contentment started growing in him at the thought of seeing his parents again, even if it was only through a thin screen. It was the only thing that made going home bearable every day, he still had his family to come back to, even if they weren’t really there.  The brunette took out his phone from his pocket and noticed the time.

Damn it, he was late.

Did he really lose track of time? He re-adjusted his backpack’s straps over his shoulder while hurrying his steps. _That’s never happened before_. Determined to catch his bus the boy started jogging to his destination but only to stop shortly after; already out of breath with his cheeks flushed, he leaned his back against a street wall.

“Am I getting a fever or something?”— panting as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and felt it was slightly warm and moist. Looking down his shirt he started to notice his body was unusually warm also. But he hadn’t felt anything weird all day, so why was this just starting now?

 

“Wait, am I—, “Before Eren could finish his train of thought his eyes widened as three intimidating looking men came into view and gathered around the boy.

 

“Well, well, well, look at what we’ve got here,” – One of them cackled, spreading his arms wide as if to make an announcement in a condescending voice, “Boys, looks like we found ourselves a treat, a little omega in heat!” The three goons start whistling at the boy.

They looked like they’d been drunk off booze and smelled like it too. They were all in stained ragged clothes and the man in the middle had a thick scar carved over his face.

 

He needed to get out of here.

 

Fuck.

 

Eren could punch himself right now, it’d been a while since his last heat started and he had ultimately forgotten to take his suppressants the last few days. Was it three months already? His heats had become irregular for a while now which was why his parents persuaded him to take them in the first place. Sometimes he’d neglect to take his medication on sheer forgetfulness, it wasn’t like he was going in heat every 10 seconds. Who even keeps tracks of their own heats anyway?!

They weren’t that much bigger than himself, which could’ve helped in any other circumstances if it weren’t for his heat just starting at the most inconvenient time and place, his body was already beginning to react to the hormones and his fever like symptoms were strengthening. A sweet scent started trailing from his body, the pheromones he unwillingly expelled only agitated the thugs further.

The three thugs didn’t waste any time, they stormed towards the boy as he fled towards the opposite direction into the shadowed alleyway. He tried running as fast as he could but one of them managed to clutch onto the boy, pinning him down onto the concrete floor.

The omega snarled with his teeth, “Let go of me, you dickface!” kicking and thrashing at any direction he could in an attempted to pry himself off only for the scarred thug to put his weight on top of Eren while the other two held the boy’s arms.

“Looks like we’ve got a fighter here,” he snickered, “Squirming like a little skank!” – his taunt only fed into Eren’s urge in ripping into the bastards face with his own nails and castrate him with his bare hands. _This can’t be happening… this can’t be fucking happening!_

The disgusting man’s sweat was foul stenching. Eren could to vomit from the nausea infused with rage alone. He couldn’t stand the mere sight of this bastard any longer. The thug started unbuckling the teens belt first and his pants second, hastily pulling them off the boy’s legs and leaving him only with his briefs hiding his last shred of dignity.

 

 

_Come on, let’s go get you some band aids_

The omega gnawed into one of the restraining thugs’ arm, successfully freeing his own arm and kicking the other about to straddle him right on the nose, drawing blood as the thug howls. The teenager picks himself up and tried to strike at the remaining thug’s cheekbone but is slammed into the ground once again; his head meeting the concrete once more, turning his head into a throbbing mess from the quick pain as he goes light-headed.

Receiving a slap to the face as the scarred man straddles him this time.

“You bitch, I didn’t wanna have to mess up that pretty face of yours” – the scarred man laughed loudly once more.   

The gruesome goon wipes his bloody nose just before grabbing the elastic band. Eren was twisting his body franticly while shouting crude insults towards the thugs in a lame attempt to free himself, He wasn’t going to give up, he was going to teach these monsters a lesson!

 

“I’ll kill you!!” - Eren roared with fury.

 

 

And the man had let go.

He was no longer on top of him. His dirty hands weren’t on him him anymore, nor was his repulsive scent. He tumbled towards the side and his motionless body sprawled on the floor with blood coming out of his nose and ears.

_What—_

Eren was disoriented from what had just happened as he looked up to see a raven-haired man in a trench coat setting his leg down from the powerful blow he had just given to the guy’s head. His face displayed an unreadable sentiment.

The two men that were left released Eren and went straight after the mysterious man.

He’s quick to react; he dodges the thug’s first punch, returning with his own into the thug’s eye. The man screams holding onto his face, turning away. _Where did he come from?_ Eren just sat there and watched as the brawl continued. The last thug grabbed the mystery man from his back and restrained his arms while the bloody eyed thug charged at them. Just as the bleeding thug is about to attack the restrained figure kicks into his stomach and uses the back of his skull to headbutt the other, forcing him to release his arms. The omega couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the enigmatic man in shock. Finally freed from the thug’s hold the suited man strikes the hoodlum with his leg causing him to collide with the floor.

Eren watched the mystery man stalk toward the previous villain and paused when the thug cowered in defeat; picking himself up and running towards outside the alley, with the second thug following suit; Their figures quickly disappeared from line of sight as droplets of blood followed them.

The mystery man exhaled a short breath before turning his face toward the unconscious body laying by the side with blood splattered over his face.

 

“Tch, gross.”- his voice is deep.                

 

Eren glanced towards his hands and noticed that he had been trembling; fear had already been set into him for a while but it was going into overdrive mode now more than ever even though he’d just been rescued. Shit, was he even rescued for that matter? As far as he could tell the man in front of him was a psycho and his scent was so toxic as if he was about to go on a murder-spree at any given moment.

When the mysterious man took a step toward him, Eren instinctually crawled backwards distancing himself.

“S-stay away…!”- his voice hid nothing of his distress.

Could things somehow get any shittier? His body was already reacting: the minor feeling of fatigue, the fever and the involuntary pheromones his body was emitting, along with other things he preferred not reminding himself of. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this? Even if he tried to get up and run the presumed alpha in front of him could easily jump at him with ease.

The man stopped and covered the lower half of his face with his sleeve, “Put your pants back on.”- the man glowered, “Your scent is going to end up attracting more alphas like the ones before towards this direction. Don’t you have any suppressants?”- his face twisted bitterly.

“T-they’re not here with me.” – Eren admitted while shakenly putting his pants back on in a hurry; not having the luxury of asking for privacy from being almost half-naked in front of the other man. 

“You’ve got to be _kidding_ me.” – the man exhales, annoyance evident. Turning to guard their surroundings while he waited for the omega to fix himself up. The omega tried carefully standing up but only ended up stumbling the next instant, but before he could meet the ground once more the alpha closes their distance by holding the teenagers arm over his shoulder. As a reflex Eren tried to loosen himself off and the man quickly noticed, “Relax, would you,” he huffs “I’m not going to do anything.”

Eren stared down at the man trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. As he examined further he saw that the man’s neck was dropping beads of sweat, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he was panting faintly. The pheromones must have been affecting him as well.

 

“Are you ok— “

 

“You got a name?” – The man attempted to grab his phone from his pocket with his free arm.

 

“…It’s Eren” – The brunette observed the opposite direction. Being this close to an alpha wasn’t doing much good to his brain, he couldn’t think straight, his nether regions were throbbing and moist and all he wanted to do was burry himself in a ditch right at this very moment and never come out. Feeling mortified was an understatement of the year right now.

“Eren, I’m texting a friend so she can help you out at her clinic, it’s not far from here.”- The man’s voice strained.

He simply nodded in agreement.

How was this guy even as clear headed as he was right now let alone holding onto Eren, what if he’s deranged? Considering he just beat the shit out of three alphas it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch. But at this point he figured all he could do was take his word for it. It’s not like he had much of a choice right now.

“What a shitty way to start a week”-  the man scowled as he typed small letters on the screen.

Eren forced a weak chuckle — “Tell me about it,” his eyebrows then perk up, “uh, right. You also didn’t tell me your name”.

The man stopped typing on the small screen and turned toward the teenager. The boy mimicked him and their faces were just inches apart now. Eren observed how the man was slightly shorter than himself, his face definitely didn’t match his height, he thought curiously, he looked older than Eren himself at least. His skin was pale like Mikasa’s too and his eyes were glimmering a cool aqua color, turning almost grey even and the strands of his jet black hair barely touched over those eyes…. those thin slanted eyes that could intimidate anyone just from staring at them too long.

If it weren’t for the redness and sweating all over the man’s face Eren was sure he looked like he was about to kick a puppy. 

 

“It’s Levi.”

 

The small screen flashed with a jingle sound. He turned his attention towards it momentarily and then stuffed the phone into his pocket, “She should be here in a few minutes to pick us up.”

 

 

 


End file.
